This invention relates generally to hinges for doors and the like which are adapted to exert a door-closing force, and more particularly concerns such a hinge which can be relatively easily and quickly assembled at the factory.
Modern building and fire codes for hotels, motels, apartments, condominiums and like structures now often require the installation of door closure devices. For this and several other reasons, door hinges containing coil springs or other devices for automatically closing the related doors have become increasingly popular. One such hinge is purportedly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,973.
One practical problem that has been encountered is the spring hinges are often tampered with after installation to destroy or remove the biasing effect which affords automatic closing of the door. Prior art design such as in the above noted patent are readily susceptible to such tampering. The present invention provides a spring loaded hinge that can be preloaded at the factory and once set cannot be tampered with.
It is accordingly the general object of the present invention to offer an easily assembled door hinge of the type adapted to provide a door-moving torsional force. A related general object is to provide a method for the manufacture of such a door hinge which permits the hinge to be assembled correctly and once assembled is not subject to alteration.
Another object is to provide such a door hinge which discourges both intentional and inadvertant disassembly after the end product is completed at the factory.
Yet another object is to provide such a door hinge in which the force providing the door moving action can be easily, precisely and permanently adjusted at the factory.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.